Don't Cry for Me
by Amethyst DragonRider
Summary: Jazz was close to tears. Her baby brother had gotten into an accident, and he wasn’t waking up. All Danny could see was black. It was as if he was staring into a never-ending chasm filled with nothing but darkness. !oneshot! JazzxDanny sibling love.


**A\N: This was actually inspired by the scene in The Grudge 2 where, um, Audrey, was it? I think so. It's when she was crying for her sister. Only, I didn't kill Danny. I'm not _THAT_ evil... Though...I might do that eventually... -Evil grin-**

**Anyway, hope you like!**

_**Don't Cry for Me**_

Jazz was close to tears. Her baby brother had gotten into an accident, and he wasn't waking up.

She sat in a chair next to her comatose little brother, looking down at him. He looked so fragile and frail lying there; as if the slightest touch would break him into tiny little pieces. He was very pale, and made no movement. Not even a flicker of an eyelid to represent dreams. It was as if he was...

A tear slipped from the corner of one of Jazz's teal eyes before she could finish the thought.

Jazz knew Danny wasn't dead- the steady _beep, beep, beep_ of the monitor confirmed that fact –but it wasn't that which worried her so. It was that it had been a month since the accident, and Danny had been completely motionless since then. He had just been lying in the hospital bed, unmoving, giving no sign of life to comfort his sister.

Their mother and father, Maddie and Jack Fenton, and Danny's friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, had all died in the accident, leaving only Danny as a survivor. Jazz had not been there at the time. Once she had gotten home, she was shocked at the damage caused. Danny had been the last one she had found. There was no work in any language to describe how relieved she was when she found that at least he, her precious younger brother, was still alive.

But, since then, her sense of worry had only increased.

The first week, she was mildly worried. But she was sure he would wake soon.

The second week, she got a bit more worried. But, she told herself not to get too concerned. The doctors had, after all, said that it might be a while before he would wake up.

As the third week dawned on her, Jazz's worry and concern for her brother increased with each passing day.

Now it was the fourth week, signaling a month had passed, and she was nearing hysterics. When would he wake up? _Would_ he wake up?

Which brings her to today. It was been almost five weeks now, and Danny still had not shown any sign of life. Not only was he her brother, but he was also her only living family left.

With that thought, Jazz began to cry. All of her pent-up emotions pouring out of her like a bucket filled to the brim with salty water.

* * *

All Danny could see was black.

It was as if he was staring into a never-ending chasm filled with nothing but darkness.

At first, he couldn't hear, see, feel, taste, or smell anything. But then, he heard a sound. For a moment, he couldn't discern what it was. But, after concentrating on it, he realized someone was crying. He then heard the steady beeping of the heart monitor, signaling that his heart was beating regularly. Then, he smelled the smells you would normally find in a hospital. He started to feel the sheets wrapped around him, and the rather uncomfortable hospital bed under him. When he opened his eyes, he saw the white, bright ceiling, and almost closed his eyes again. But then, he saw his sister.

She was the one crying? Why?

Then he remembered what had happened. He knew he was the only know who survived. He just had this feeling. But he couldn't worry about that now. His older sister needed to know that he was going to be okay.

He sat up slowly and stiffly. He looked over at the calendar and realized it must have been four or five weeks since the event.

He quietly turned toward his big sister, and wrapped his pale arms around her slim waist, resting his head on her shoulder. She immediately stopped crying, and looked over at him.

"D-Danny?"

"Don't cry for me, Jazz," he said, and sat up again, looking into her teal eyes with his crystal blue ones, and smiled. "Especially when there's no need."

Jazz smiled, happy beyond words, and hugged her baby brother.

She was crying again, but this time, they were tears of joy.

* * *

**Yeeaah... Well, I hope you liked it!**

**Don't ask what the accident was... Just use your imagination! Eheh... -doesn't know what it was-**

**Anyway, yeah, I got inspiration from The Grudge 2. Which is almost ironic, 'cause this isn't creepy... XD**

**Oh, and, I know, some of the stuff/words in this were pretty repetitive. That was just to kind of point out Jazz's emotions on the whole situation. I mean, seriously, she's Danny's big sister! Of course she's worried! D:**

**Oh, and, in case you lamos don't understand what's going on: there was this big accident (again, use your Ima-gina-tion! -Does Spongebob-rainbow-thing-) and Jazz and Danny's parents, and Sam and Tucker, were killed, and Danny was left in a coma. Jazz went to the hospital every morning, and left every night, for a month, waiting for Danny to wake up. Finally, while mulling over the situation in her head, she started crying. That's when Danny woke up, and hugged his big sister to calm her down.**

**:D**

**Now, time to end this uber-long Author's Note!**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon  
Oneshot © Amethyst DragonRider (me)  
The Grudge 2 © ...um...someone who isn't me... n.nU**

**Please, please, _please_ review! I'm _BEGGING YOU!!_ No one _ever_ reviews meh stories anymore... D:**


End file.
